Ninja to Exorcist
by BloodyKangaroo
Summary: A young Naruto appears outside of the Hinata inn, where he is taken in by Grandma Hinata. Years later he returns from a journey to find a way back home to take over as manager, how will he handle a dorm full of girls, an unlucky coworker, and trying to learn how to jump dimensions? Some Negima elements.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Love Hina.

Quick heads up before the story starts this operates under the theory that all Ken Akamatsu's stories take place in the same universe.

* * *

A blond young man wearing goggles over his blue eyes with a long staff slung over his shoulder with a bag hanging off it and a back pack as large as his torso walked down a street holding a letter in one hand. He stuffed the letter in a pocket and turned a street corner to find a large forested hill with a stair case and a large inn on top. He smiled as he walked over to a small building near the base of the hill and walked in shouting. "Haruka nee san!"

No answer.

"Well that's weird I figured she'd be here." He said scratching his head. "Maybe she's at the inn?"

With a shrug he left heading for the top of the hill. As he approached the peak of the stairs he found Haruka. As well as a guy in glasses with brown hair, a girl with red hair with two small bits sticking off the top that made it look like she had antennae who looked vaguely familiar to the blond, a girl with short purple hair looking nervous and hiding behind a tan skinned blonde girl in a school uniform next to another girl with long straight black hair holding a wooden sword and a woman with short hair that was really light brown who was watching the events looking mildly amused who he also recognized from somewhere.

"Who are you?" asked the only other male present who had turned to him while he was examining the scene.

"Naruto." Haruka said. "You were supposed to be here a year ago. What happened?"

"A bird stole my map so I had to find a new one." Naruto replied. "And without the inn circled I had a hard time finding my exact way back and well you know how it goes."

"I see." She replied calmly.

"So what's going on here?" Naruto asked.

"It's a long story." Haruka replied.

The rest of the group looked confused before the red haired girl asked. "Um who is he?"

"Hmm he's the new manager didn't I tell you about him?" She asked. "Must've slipped my mind because it took him so long to get here."

Naruto looked away ashamed. The girls looked strangely at him. The red head spoke up. "How can he be the manager of a girl's dormitory?"

"Cause obaa san said so." Naruto replied simply pulling the letter out of his pocket.

They read the letter and stared at the paper for almost a minute before turning up to him.

"If obaa san said so there's know arguing." The familiar looking red head said sounding slightly fearful.

"So um what's going on here anyway?" Naruto asked.

"This pervert broke in and snuck into the bath!" The red head snapped pointing at the only other male.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked over to the guy who was panicking.

"I was in first!" He shouted.

"And what were you doing in a girl's dorm bath?" Naruto asked.

"Huh?" The bespectacled man asked. "This is an inn."

"Keitaro the inn was turned into an all girls' dormitory a year ago." Haruka interrupted.

"Huh you know this guy Haruka nee san/oba san?" Naruto and the girls said.

"This is Urashima Keitaro." Haruka said. "Let's go talk about this inside, and Naruto follow closely we don't want you getting lost."

"I won't get lost just going that far." Naruto grumbled following the group inside.

"So care to explain how it took you a year to get here then." Haruka asked causing the blond to shudder.

"Well I you see I went down the wrong path a few times and well stuff happened." He said.

"Why didn't you just take the train?" Asked several people at once.

"I can't afford a train ticket." Naruto replied simply.

This drew looks of confusion from everyone around except Haruka.

"But one train ticket would be way cheaper than a year's worth of gas no matter what you drove." The fox faced woman replied.

"Do I look like I drove here?" He asked.

Everyone looked him over and had to agree the blond couldn't have driven he was covered in so much dirt and dust that made telling what color the shirt and pants he was wearing were supposed to be and left dirty foot prints in the shape of a bare foot almost like he had walked along distance and worn the soles of the shoes out.

"Um you didn't walk the whole time did you?" Asked the same woman.

"Well I didn't drive and I didn't take the train so that doesn't really leave me many other options does it?" Naruto asked. "I mean if I had a bike I'd have brought it up with me."

The entire rest of the group froze in their tracks even Haruka and looked at him as though he were insane. Haruka pressed her palm to her face and shook her head. Keitaro silently cheered that this crazy new guy was taking attention off what had just happened with him.

"Naruto why didn't you just send a letter we could have sent you the money for a ticket." Haruka said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Naruto asked.

Haruka looked at him with a flat stare.

"Err sorry." Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head. "So um Haruka nee who's that Keitaro guy anyway?"

"He's Obaa san's grandson and is a student at Tokyo U should be second year." Haruka said.

Naruto let out an impressed whistle as the girls all at once shouted. "Tokyo U?!"

"What's Tokyo U? is it tasty?" The blonde girl asked.

"Who cares if he's a Tokyo U. student he's still a pervert." The red head said.

"What are you talking about? Tokyo U. is the number one school in japan." The squint eyed woman replied. "To enter Tokyo U. you need a really high average right?"

"Uh if I remember right you need an average of sixty nine percent." Keitaro answered rubbing his chin.

"Did you here that his average is over sixty nine percent!" She said looking at the rest of the girls while gesturing to him.

"That's not my percent." He said.

"What's your major?" She asked.

"Um I'm going for law." Keitaro said poking his fingers together.

"Did you hear that a law student at Tokyo U." The woman said. She pointed a finger and opened a single eye while saying enthusiastically. "How about we let him stay here and be our tutor!"

"Huh?" Keitaro asked freaking out.

"Of course this is still girls' dorm so some rules have to be established." She said. "If he does any more perverted acts he's out of here."

Everyone quickly agreed except for one.

The red head shouted. "Wait a minute Mitsune."

They all turned to her.

"This is a girls' dormitory we can't just take him in like that!" she shouted.

"But the new manager is a man." Mitsune pointed out.

The red head stopped and thought for a second. As she did she looked around.

"Speaking of shouldn't the manager be the one to decide whether or not someone gets hired." Said the swordswoman. "Where did he go anyway?"

"He left to go see the manager's room." Haruka said.

********************************Scene************************************************

Naruto entered a large dorm room and looked around. He swung his bindle stick forward and set the bag down and undid the top revealing a large glass case with a model of a feudal style palace inside. The top of his backpack pack moved and a white cat head popped out of the top and started breathing heavily.

"Naruto wash your damn clothes!" The creature shouted angrily.

"Well that wouldn't be a problem if you'd quit napping in there." Naruto pointed out.

The cat slipped out and glared at him. "So where are we now?"

"Hinata dorms." Naruto replied pulling things out of his back pack. He set a portable gas stove down.

"Wait so we actually got here?" The cat asked. "I always thought you were avoiding coming here."

"Why?" Naruto asked tilting his head sideways.

"Because we kept moving around it." The cat replied.

"It wasn't that bad." Naruto said.

"We wound up on other islands." The cat replied with a flat stare. "You _swam_ to other islands."

"I thought it was on the way." Naruto replied sulking.

"By a map." The cat said raising a paw to its face. "And a compass."

"Why do I keep you around again?" Naruto asked.

"Because without me your research would have been found a thousand times over." The cat replied with a cocky smirk. "And besides you know you'd have gone insane without me to talk to while walking around half of Japan."

"Hayate I will start feeding you that dry cat food again." Naruto replied.

The cat froze and looked glared at him fangs brought to the front. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Naruto said smugly.

The glare shifted to worry as Hayate backed down. "You win this round. But I will have my revenge. You hear me I will have my revenge! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto just scratched the cat under his chin and chuckled as he near instantaneously to purring. He pulled back and glared angrily.

"I hate it when you do that." Hayate replied angrily.

"Right right." Naruto said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a of pair bowels with Hayate's name on them.

A knock came at the door as Keitaro asked. "Hey are you in there?"

"Yeah come in." Naruto said pulling an orange shirt out of his pack. "So what did you want?"

Keitaro walked in and looked at the blond rifling through a bag tossing pairs of dirt covered pants all over the room.

"Err." He said.

"We were hoping you'd hire the Tokyo U. student here as our new tutor." Mitsune interrupted walking through the door.

"Did everyone else agree?" Naruto asked finally pulling out a clean pair of orange pants.

"Of course." She said.

"Well I suppose I'll have to check the budget." Naruto replied. "For now you can have the room next to mine."

"Where are you going?" Asked Mitsune.

"To find a place to wash off all this dirt." Naruto said. "I've got dirt in places I didn't even know I had."

He walked off with his clothes in hand and asked. "Oh and could you feed Hayate? He hasn't eaten all day."

The two looked over at the cat which had one paw on his bowl looking up at them with wide pleading eyes. Naruto walked down the halls heading for the bath. He looked around enjoying a small bit of nostalgia as he did. When he arrived at the furo he opened the door and found the blonde girl clad in only a towel as she sat in the spring but still more covered than black haired girl rinsing her back as only her hair stopped him from getting an unobstructed view. He froze on the spot as the nude member of the bathing duo glared and hurled the water bucket into his face.

He fell to the ground and rubbed his face. Opening his eyes and looking up he saw a bokken pointed at his face as the girl held a towel covering her with one arm and glared down at him. The blonde smiled amused while poking her head over the swordswoman's shoulder.

"_This can't end well." _ Naruto thought. He sweat the towel clad bokken wielder's leg and rolled to his feet taking off running down the hall. He dashed for his room.

"Shinmeiryuu: Zanganken!" The girl shouted as a swing with her sword just missed the blond causing the floor beneath Naruto exploded.

Naruto covered his eyes as he flipped and landed on the ground. "Shinmeiryuu?"

Before he could asked about that he received a swift blow to the head and was sent hurling through the air and crashing head first into a wall and went right through the wood.

His last conscious thought was. _"This is going to take forever to fix." _

The rest of the dorm quickly came running at the sound of the wall practically exploding from the impact.

"Motoko, Suu what happened?" Asked Naru looking over the damage.

"This pervert saw us in the bath!" Motoko shouted angrily waving her sword.

"Two in one day really." Naru said looking at the unconscious blond.

Naruto twitched as he came to and felt a narrow piece of blunt wood pressed to his throat.

"What were you doing?" Motoko demanded.

"I was going to wash the trail dust off." Naruto said as he moved the sword tip away slowly from his neck. "I didn't think anyone would be in there."

Naruto rolled away and sprung to his feet and held up his hand which held what was left of shirt he had brought. What was left of the pants was lying in the hole in the floor the first stroke caused. Motoko glared at the blond and pointed her sword at him again. Naruto leaned back and looked annoyed at the bokken.

"Now Now settle down there Motoko." Mitsune interrupted. "I saw him head for the bath myself."

The swordswoman looked at the fox faced girl for a second before marching off in a huff. Naruto glared at her back for a second before looking over the hall with a sigh.

He turned to the rest of the group and asked. "Where do you keep the tools?"

"Huh?" Asked Mitsune.

"I can't fix the hall if I don't have tools and wood." Naruto answered. "Also I'll have to close the hall while I work on it."

"What but how are we supposed to bathe?" Asked Naru.

"There's got to be a public bath somewhere in town I guess everyone will have to use those until I can finish fixing the hall." Naruto said. "If we've got enough wood it should only take a week or so."

****************************Scene****************************************************

Naruto was lying in his room after blocking off the hall and putting a warning up at his wall he didn't like how things were going.

"Wow twenty minutes without anyone thinking you were a pervert." Hayate said sarcastically. "That's five whole minutes longer than the last job you had."

"Quiet you." Naruto said annoyed.

"And it's only one or two this time." Hayate said. "Rather than half a school."

"I will kick you out." Naruto said glaring. "I mean it."

"Oh well at least you got to enjoy the view this time." Hayate said. He felt a hand grab him roughly by the neck and toss him out the door where he landed on his butt as a door slammed behind him. He turned and looked annoyed at the door. Hayate started walking away and looked back and thinking angrily. _"Yeah enjoy it while you can. We'll see how you like it when you find your underwear drawer is full of dead rats!" _

* * *

A.N.

Yes an explanation for the talking cat is coming give it time.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Love Hina.

* * *

Naruto grumbled and rolled out of bed landing flat on his face. He sat up rubbing his nose and shambled half asleep to his dresser. He pulled a drawer open and stared down into it for several seconds before muttering. "That's it he's getting neutered."

Naruto shut it and pulled open a different one pulled out his a shirt and pants. He considered going to take a bath in the onsen. Recalling last night he decided that was a risky idea. He slowly looked over to his glass case containing his old feudal castle. He smiled and slipped his hand under into his top drawer. He pulled out a card and with a quick whispered."Evocem Vos Hayate."

The cat popped into existence on the table.

"Huh you know I forgot you could this." Hayate said with a flat stare. He glanced over at the sock drawer. _"Well… shit."_

"Yeah I'll get you for that later. For now watch the room I'm going to take a bath." Naruto said.

"Sir yes sir!" The cat said standing on its hind legs with a salute.

Naruto just stared at him for a second before going over to his glass encased feudal castle. He placed one hand on top and a bright yellow showed for several seconds. Naruto appeared in a magic circle in the center of the castles court yard and walked off in to the building. He turned and headed for the interior bath. _"Ah magic is there anything you can't solve."_

Upstairs a light shined through a hole in the floor and caused Naru woke up and saw the bright light from below.

"What was that?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

She crawled out of bed and changed from a simple pair of pajamas to a yellow shirt and red skirt with long black socks. She moved to walk down stairs and tell the new manager tell him to keep what ever made that light off until at least until he was sure she was up. She stepped up to the manager's office door and knocked. After what seemed like a minute until no one answered and knocked again. After a few minutes of no one answering again she checked the knob to find it was unlocked. She barged in ready to give him a piece of her mind.

The room was completely empty except for his cat sleeping on his coffee table. Naru looked around and found the room extremely bare bones with the only decoration being a model of a feudal castle under glass. She walked over to it and looked down at it curiously.

"Did he make this?" She asked. "Not bad."

She took a step forward and slipped on a used ramen cup and stuck a hand out to catch herself. It landed on the top of the glass dome. A bright yellow light burst out and caught her attention as her hand couldn't move away. She closed her eyes and covered her face until the light died down.

Naru opened her eyes and looked around to find she was now in the court yard of the castle. Her head darted around as she stared in confusion as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"Hello!" she shouted. "Is any one there?"

After nothing but her own echo answered her she looked nervous. _"Where am I? What's going on? How do I get out of here?" _

She walked slowly towards the castle hoping to find someone to help her out. She walked slowly through the dead halls of the castle. The castle was empty and full of cobwebs as though it hadn't been cleaned in years even though the nails in the boards were modern. She checked rooms one by one as she stepped through the hall.

The first couple of rooms she was fine. At the fifth room she was starting to get nervous and was moving faster. The ninth room had her just poking her head in and leaving if she didn't immediately see anyone which she never did. By the fifteenth room she was wondering if she had been spirited away into some kind of creepy ghost castle. After the twenty three rooms she just started running checking rooms as fast as possible.

Naruto was just sitting down in an old style bath heated by a fire from outside. He had a fire spell there in its place that was controlled from in the bath. A relieved sigh came from him as he sunk up to his shoulders in water. The sound of rapid footsteps caught his attention and caused him to straighten up.

He shouted out. "Hayate is that you? Your supposed be guarding from outside?"

After a second of nothing the door burst open and a vaguely humanoid yellow blur spear tackled him. A large splash caused him to cover his eyes. When his eyes opened his eyes he looked down at the shape. He recognized the girl from the ones staying at the dorms.

"_What the? Huh thought this only happened in tenchi, and eromanga." _Naruto thought.

Naru slowly came around to the fact that she was clinging to a naked man in a bath. She blinked and turned beet red and took a swing at Naruto's head. He leaned back and she missed completely as a bop landed lightly on her head. She rubbed the top of her head and glared at him impotently.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"For trying to slap me when _you _barged in on _me_." Naruto said with a look of annoyance.

Naru chuckled awkwardly and said. "Err sorry!"

Naru's eyes widened and Naruto could swear a heard the metal gear solid alert noise.

"Wait a minute where are we? How did we get here? Why are you taking a bath?" She demanded rapidly.

"Well that's a bit hard to explain." Naruto said looking away nervously.

"Don't try to weasel…" She started but stopped when she felt something stiff starting to poke into her thigh.

Naru jumped out of the bath blushing. "What is?"

"It's a natural reaction." Naruto said defensively.

Naru looked back at him not sure if she should be embarrassed or angry. Naruto looked at her nervously for a few seconds before coughing into his hand. She turned back and looked at the blond for half a second before turning back away.

"What?" She asked.

"Could you um get out so I could get out so I can you know put some pants on?" Naruto asked.

Naru bolted out of the room shutting the old school paper door and stood outside back to it. She breathed out as the sound of moving water told her Naruto was getting out of the bath. She was so conscious of what was happening she missed a quiet cracking sound. Just as Naruto dried his hair and Naru began to relax the paper door supported only by flimsy discount wood caved and Naru fell backwards into the room. She flinched as she landed and a groaned.

"Are you okay!?" Naruto asked quickly bolting over.

"I'm fine." Naru said slowly opening her eyes. She stared blushing hard and a cloud of steam burst of her head as she fainted.

Naruto blinked and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and carried her out to a bed room. Something that as a pain considering it was three halls away. Naruto carried her on his back and did his best not to pay attention to her surprisingly large bust pressing up from his back. Naruto finally made it to the room and got ready to put her in bed when he realized she was drenched from when she jumped into his bath.

"_She'll catch a cold unless I… I can't do that, it's to! No I'm not doing it to be a pervert I'm keeping her from catching a cold." _Naruto thought eye twitching. He sighed as he set her down against the door and left for a minute. After a few minutes of surging he came back with a bunched up kimono a belt and a long cloth. Naruto covered his eyes with the cloth and felt around setting the kimono on the bed he got to work taking her clothes off. Naruto slowly realized that the blind fold may have been making things worse as he felt around for where she was and grabbed a large handful of her breast.

He sighed and took off his blindfold to see Naru waking up and aware. She looked down and glared at him.

"Wait it wasn't on purpose." Naruto said raising his hands defensively. "I was just trying to get you into something dry so you wouldn't catch a cold."

Naru looked at him skeptically and looked around the room real quick and found the Kimono that Naruto had brought. She reached down and picked it up looking over the new clothing.

"Get out." She said.

Naruto nodded and left the room fast. Naru slowly changed a small smile appeared on her face.

Naruto got dresses again and decided that to go to library for safety. He had at least forty minutes before he could leave anyway and figured he could spend them chewing out Hayate in the only sound proof room in the building. One summoning later and he had a still sleeping white cat on his library table. He then walked off and found the biggest heaviest book he could find and held it high overhead. He dropped it on the table with an echoing thud and causing the whole thing to tremble.

"Wha! The sky is falling! Armageddon is upon us! I regret everything!" The cat screamed in terror head under his paws trembling.

When nothing else happened he peeked to see Naruto covering his mouth clearly trying not to burst out laughing. Hayate glaring at him caused that little restraint Naruto had to simply disappear as he fell back rolling on the ground laughing so hard he actually cried. Naruto finally stood up several minutes later.

"Done?" Hayate asked with the closest thing he could to raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Naruto said wiping away tears.

"Okay." Hayate said flatly. "What the hell man!"

"Well that's what you get for filling my drawer with rats." Naruto said. "You don't even want to know what your punishment for sleeping while on guard duty is."

Naruto watched as somehow a pure white cat somehow paled. "Well it's not like anyone."

"One of the girls barged in on me in the bath." Naruto said.

"Oh." Hayate replied with surprised look. "Shit."

"Yeah." Naruto said. "Now what are you going to do about this."

"Me you're the one who gets punished if a normal person finds out." Hayate said with a smirk.

"Because you didn't listen to me when I told you to guard the castle." Naruto said. "And if I go down you lose the guy who feeds you and gives you a place to sleep."

Hayate's horrified expression showed that he got the situation. "What do we do?! What do we do!?"

"Do about what?" Asked Naru walking into the Library. "And who are you talking to?"

"Err well." Naruto started backing away.

Hayate stared at her for a few seconds and shouted. "That's it!"

Naru stared at the cat that was pointing at her as she asked in a loud panicked tone. "What the?! A talking cat!"

Naruto looked at Hayate not saying anything as his face conveyed the idea of "you idiot" perfectly.

Hayate simply stood on his hide legs and bowed. "Yes I allow me to introduce myself I am Naruto's familiar, the former land god of Mahora, the guardian of the great treasures and the builder of this humble castle the bakeneko Hayate."

"Well I was going to break this to you easily but I guess that's out the window." Naruto said. "Thanks for that fuzz ball."

"Break what easily?" asked Naru.

"Okay how to phrase this?" Naruto asked holding his chin while squinting. "This will be tough."

"Magic is real and your dorm manager is a wizard." Hayate stated matter-of-factly. "There easy."

Naruto glared at the cat as Naru stared disbelieving moving back and forth from Naruto to Hayate.

"Well that's the short version." Naruto said glaring daggers into the cat. "Unfortunately that's not everything."

"What do you mean?" Naru asked again looking at him eyebrow raised. She would have had a much harder time accepting it but well talking cat.

"You see." Hayate said in a menacing tone crouched on all fours with a distinctly predatory expression. "Non-magic aware people aren't allowed to learn about magic if you do then a punishment must be delivered."

"Punishment?" Naru asked eyes wide.

"Yes however there is a way for you to prevent it." Hayate said.

Naruto picked the feline up by his neck and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Naru asked looking at him. "Wait is there really a punishment."

"Yeah but that's my problem not yours." Naruto said still holding the cat up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"They'll turn him into a small animal." Hayate said.

"What!?" Naru asked panicked.

"Relax like I said it's my problem I'll deal with it." Naruto said.

"Of course the part about you being able to prevent it was true to." Hayate said.

"What do I do?" Naru asked.

Naruto flipped the cat and held him under his shoulders and started shaking him back and forth to keep him from talking. Naru stuck her hand out and plucked the cat from Naruto' grasp and held him up.

"What do I do?" She asked.

"Well that depends how far are you willing to go." Hayate asked in serious tone.

"If it helps I'll do it." she said. "So what is it?"

"Well don't worry it won't be too hard all it'll take is a little kiss." Hayate told her.

"Huh?" both humans asked simultaneously.

Naruto realized a second later and asked. "Wait you don't mean a pactio do you?"

"What's a pactio?" asked Naru.

"Well you see mages are capable of making contracts with people called there partners. These contracts are called pactios." Said Hayate. "And the easiest way to do it is with a kiss."

"Huh?" She asked. She looked at Naruto like he was an idiot. It was a little embarrassing but it meant him not being turned into a furry critter. "Is that all?"

"Well there is the part where most partners tend to get married." Hayate said. "That might be what has him nervous."

Naruto looked down at the cat. Naru looked at him as though he was an idiot. "So you think we might get married because of one kiss. What are you eight?"

"Your underestimating this aren't you?" Hayate said. "There's an over ninety percent chance of it happening."

"What really?" She asked.

"Well will you do it or does Naruto get turned into a fluff ball." Hayate asked. "If yes all you have to do is kiss him on the lips no then leave the room."

Naruto moved for the cat and much to his surprise the girl let go. A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and his head was turned to Naru. A warm wet feeling slid over his lips as and sweat taste washed over his mouth.

"Pacito!" Hayate shouted loudly.

A large pink magic circle formed below the two as a warm sensation washed over them both. Naru pulled back and let go as the light faded. A card came into existence with a picture of Naru in a long white robe with a blue trim and a matching scarf holding up a pair of glasses on her face.

"Huh neat." She said looking at it. She looked up to show off and saw Naruto staring at her in shock. "What's wrong with him?"

"Hmm oh this just the first time I've succeeded in actually talking a girl into a pactio with him." Hayate said.

"What?" She asked.

"Well that's not entirely true there was this one little girl I managed it with but that was just because he pulled her and her friend out of a river and she never actually went through with it." The cat continued looking up. "After all the inside of this place is sealed off from the outside world if no one had said anything nothing would have happened."

"Then what was with all those dramatics?" Naru demanded.

"Two reasons one I get paid for every pactio card I make and two I thought it would be funny." He said with smile. "I was right."

Naru glared at the cat torn between surprise and rage. She never got to do anything though as Naruto punted him through the air and sighed.

"Damn cat." Naruto said as he watched Hayate soar through air. He looked over at Naru who watched in confusion and rubbed the back of his head. With a sigh he stretched out his hand and said. "Well guess I might as well welcome you to the team."

She stared at the hand for a moment before reaching out and giving it a quick shake.

"Well I guess you'll probably want an explanation of the place and we've got another half hour before we can leave." Naruto said.

"Why's that?" Naru asked.

"A flaw in the design. Once you enter you have to wait one hour to leave. If I had managed to get the time displacement to work it would have been a day so I guess for once that failure was lucky." Naruto said. "Now come on it's not often I get to show this place off."

And with that Naruto headed down the hall Naru following closely behind wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

Okay I need one thing to move this story along. All of the girls after Naruto get a pactio and I need one for Shinobu since I plan to give each of the others an establishing chapter before we get to Motoko. Her kickoff event needs a little advanced prep anyway


End file.
